1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a display device with a flexible substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of manufacturing technique, various display devices are provided. Considering the requirement of being light, thin, short, small, and portable, the next generation display devices tend to be rollable and easily to carry, thus the flexible display devices are very common. Generally speaking, flexible display devices are soft and rollable, hence could be rolled up or folded for storage or transportation when not in use. Moreover, flexible display devices could be easily disposed on a non-planar surface to provide different visual experiences.
As the prior art shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional flexible display device 80 includes a flexible substrate 10, a display layer 30, a protecting layer 50, and an electronic unit 70. The flexible substrate 10 has a carrying surface 11. The display layer 30 is disposed on the carrying surface 11. The protecting layer 50 is disposed on the opposite side of the display layer 30 with respect to the carrying surface 11. The electronic unit 70 is disposed on the carrying surface 11. In the manufacturing process, the flexible display device 80 is usually carried by a glass substrate 20 and is de-bonded after the process is complete.
As shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C, because the flexible substrate is flexible and a space 40 exists between the display layer 30 and the electronic unit 70, over-bending of the flexible substrate 10 in local area due to its insufficient strength may occur when de-bonding the flexible display device 80 from the glass substrate 20. The local area could be, for example but not limited to, the boundary between the flexible substrate 10 and the side of the electronic unit 70 that faces the display layer 30 as shown in FIG. 1B, and the boundary between the display layer 30 and the flexible substrate 10 as shown in FIG. 1C. Thus, the conventional flexible display device 80 breaks down easily in the manufacturing process. The conventional flexible display device 80 and the manufacturing method thereof are still improvable.